Warlord Titan
The Warlord-class Battle Titan is the largest and most powerful unit available to Imperial players in game. It shares similarities with the Warlord Titans in both Space Marine and Epic 40,000. This could be because Epic 40,000 was newly released in 1997 when Final Liberation came out. Unit Card These stalwart Titans predate the Imperium itself, having served with distinction for centuries. Their six void shields and incredibly thick armor can protect them from almost all attacks, while their four main guns can cause immense amounts of damage. The Warlord’s weaknesses are its exposed plasma reactor and slow speed, which many commanders compensate for by equipping it with long-range weapons and keeping it in the rear of the battle. Unit Image Unit Stats Adeptus Mechanicus Directory Prime Index: Heavy Battle Titan Classification: Warlord Inception: Pre-History (Classified) Offensive Capability: 4 Main Weapon Mounts Options: Over 30 weapon variants available including: Barrage Missile Launcher, Chainfist, Deathstrike Cannon, Inferno Gun, Melta Cannon, Plasma Cannon and Warp Missiles. (For further weaponry details see classified Adeptus Mechanicus sub-directory `Ordinatus ` via approved Adeptus Mechanicus repositorium stations (not available on this terminal) Defensive Capability: 6 Void shields, Carapace Armor plate Max 8' (8 hitpoints) Powerplant: Plasma Reactor Functionality: Weapons Platform, Long Range Battlefield Support Abdominal Mount proven vulnerable Strengths *Unrivalled firepower *Can equip Warp/Barrage/Vortex Missile *Can be equipped to counter infantry or vehicles *8 hitpoints, 6 Void Shields Weaknesses *Slow to maneuver *Cannot claim objectives in buildings *Close Combat against Gargants *High points cost *Shields can be breached by any unit Weaponry Missile (choose 1) (single use only) *Barrage Missile *Vortex Missile *Titan Warp Missile Close Combat (choose 1) *Chainfist *Laser Burner *Powerfist Weapon Mounts (choose any 2) *Volcano Cannon *Quake Cannon *Gatling Blaster *Gatling Cannon *Inferno Gun *Laser Blaster *Turbo Laser Destructor *Melta Cannon *Multiple Launcher *Plasma Blastgun *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Destructor *Vulcan Mega-Bolter Viable Deployment Option *If selecting a Warlord be certain you can use it to fully justify its high points cost *Equip the Warlord with all anti-infantry or all anti-vehicle weapons, not both *Use a Vortex Missile with the former, a Warp Missile with the latter *Support with Predators, Leman Russ Battletanks and Heavy Infantry to claim objectives *If going after infantry, it might be best to close with the enemy first *If going after enemy armour, pound their units from afar for easy kills *Quake Cannons (power,) Volcano Cannons (range) and Plasma Destructors (powerful but need a turn to recharge,) are preferable for tank-hunting *Turbo Laser Destructors (accuracy,) Gatling Blasters, Vulcan Mega-Bolters and Multiple Launchers (useful against infantry and light vehicles) are preferable for killing infantry *The Chainfist is the best close combat weapon of the three, quicker than the powerfist and just as strong Trivia *Despite it being mentioned, there is no 'Deathstrike Cannon' in the Warlord's arsenal in Final Liberation. However, it existed as a weapon in Epic 40,000 which is probably why it is mentioned here. *Although the Titan's stats say there are more than '30 options available,' there are only 19 in game. *The 'vulnerable abdominal mount' in the Titan's stats was included as a light-hearted joke by the developers. After all, the bigger they are the harder they fall...